1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation device, an image forming apparatus, and operation method.
2. Background Art
An image forming apparatus having a copy function has become multifunctional in order to respond to users' various needs. As the image forming apparatus becomes multifunctional, the number of setting item keys (selection item keys) for realizing various functions increases.
On the other hand, a space for a display screen is limited on the operation panel. Therefore, in order to efficiently use the limited space for the display screen, only the setting item keys for representative functions are listed thereon as indexes, and the setting item keys for other functions are provided in a plurality of lower layers of the setting item key for each of the representative functions.
However, if a user is not used to using the image forming apparatus provided with such a display screen of the operation panel, it is difficult for the user to appropriately place an original on a platen and select a predetermined setting item key by going through the plurality of levels during panel operation. Therefore, the user may fail to appropriately obtain a printed matter (copy) in a desired mode.
Here, as Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-299228, an image forming apparatus having a copy function that is configured to include a display unit for displaying various information is disclosed. The image forming apparatus displays, on the display unit, a guidance window relating to operation of the copy function along with a selection operation screen for prompting a user's selection operation. In addition, the image forming apparatus is configured to include a display control unit that controls to display a copy image reflecting a result of the user's selection operation on the display unit, upon acceptance of intention of terminating the selection operation by the user via an operation unit or the like.
In such a configuration, if a user performs the selection operation such as selection of a key for obtaining a desired output from the selection operation screen according to guidance by the guidance window for copy function, and then inputs intention of terminating the selection operation, the image forming apparatus displays a copy image according to the result of the selection operation as a preview.
Accordingly, the image forming apparatus can allow a user to visually confirm whether a desired output can be obtained or not, before actually performing a copy process.
As a result, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-299228 claims that the image forming apparatus can provide a user friendly guidance function and dramatically improve convenience.
In addition, as Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-037696, an image input-output processing apparatus including a network function, a scanner function and a FAX function is disclosed. The image input-output processing apparatus is configured to include a processing speed determination unit that determines whether a placing orientation of an original is appropriate or not by determining printing processing rate from a placing orientation of the original and printing process conditions, and an operation display unit that notifies inappropriate placing orientation of the original and prompts a user to fix the placing orientation.
In such a configuration, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-037696 claims that the image input-output processing apparatus can reduce printing processing time by determining an appropriate original placing orientation based on user setting information, original size, and placing orientation and prompting a user to fix the orientation before performing printing.
However, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-299228 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-037696 do not disclose a technology about a preview image function that displays a preview image of an original on the operation panel (touch screen). Therefore, even by applying the technologies disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-299228 or Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-037696 to the preview image function, it is not clear if convenience for user can be improved or not, and it is also not clear if printing processing time can be reduced or not.